


Queens Get What They Want

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal, F/F, Improvised Sex Toys, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Lesbian Sex, OT5, POV Sansa Stark, Queen Sansa, Sansa is a slut, Sansa-centric, Sansa/Everyone, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: OT5: Sansa/Arya/Daenerys/Yara/MargaeryIncest.





	Queens Get What They Want

"All Hail her Grace, Sansa of the House Stark, First of Her Name, High Empress of the Iron Throne, Meereen and the Narrow Sea, Queen of Westeros, Lady of Winter, The Red Wolf, Hero of the Dawn, and Defender of Mankind." said her Hand, Margaery Tyrell.

That was over 5 years ago. In the intervening time, the losses they suffered were replenished, and gradually, Westeros recovered from years of catastrophic war. Sansa was beloved among the common folk, had a loyal powerful army, most strongly backed by the lords of the North and Trident, and an ironclad alliance with a dragon rider who routinely had to punish the slavers when they got cheeky.

Standing at her side, Princess Arya Stark, heir to the throne, with Needle and a Valyrian blade strapped to her hip, and Brienne of Tarth, Lady Commander of the Queensguard and commander of the Royal Stark Army.

The War of Dawn was won, in no small part due to Sansa rallying her people together. Her inspirational leadership, force of personality, and diplomatic skill had led even the mighty and proud Daenerys to bend her knee. "Westeros will accept you for what you are, my queen." She had said, Sansa remembered fondly.

The war had indeed come at a terrible cost. Jon Snow risked his life and gave his life for his sister and queen, and without him, Arya and Daenerys could never have destroyed the King of the Dead.

Now...she had collected many lovers into her bed, for she was the queen and queens get what they want.  It was all but an open secret that the queen had bedded half the women in Westeros, a female Oberyn almost.  Sansa never expected herself to have such a high sex drive but her awakening as a lesbian was all she had needed. Never again would she allow men to take advantage of her. She even passed laws outlawing much abuse of power committed by high lords.

It did seem like nobody knew or cared that they were ruled by gay queens in all but name. If they did know, there was precious little they could do about it when up against three dragons. Queen-summits always ended this way, though due to Arya being closest, most lovemakng was done between the sisters in secret. 

All of her Kingsguard knew, but sworn to secrecy upon pain of dishonor. 

 

"Do you like that, my queen?" moaned the woman beneath her. The voice belonged to Princess Arya, her own little sister. 

Right next to her was Daenerys, Margaery and Yara, They all took turns with one another, making love like a pit of snakes. The room smelled heavily of sex and sweat, eliciting the scent of intense incestuous love. 

Sansa rode her sister's pussy with happy abandon, More often than not, however, Arya was on top. Arya loved bummng her big sister, fucking that yummy arsehole with her makeshift wooden dildo. 

And that was what was happening now. Sansa got what she wanted and had many lovers, but in bed, Arya ruled her and took her up her sexy arse. Sansa screamed in pleasure. 

"Yesss Arya!" 

Beneath her, Daenerys Targaryen happily lapped at Sansa's pussy, and touched the Red Wolf's breasts, as she frantically fingered herself to the view she had.

The dildo pumped like a piston into the queen's arse, stretching her and sending waves of pleasure. It used to hurt her but not anymore. Now Sansa dearly loved being anally dominated by her naughty little sister.  How ironic that the little sister she wanted to protect, and had loved for many years before making a move, was predatorily smirking and laughng as she roughly fucked her sister into the bed, rocking it back and forth. Arya's breasts were not the largest in the world but Sansa enjoyed feeling, and sucking them, greatly. 

"Fuck, you're such a sexy slut, my queen. My little anal whore."

"Yes Arya I'm your anal whoreee."

Arya let out an amused, sultry giggle and continued to fuck her hard and deep. Sansa's arsehole by this point easily accepted her cock. 

Sansa fondly thought back to their first time. Arya had been so gentle. Sansa, haunted by the past, was reluctant but Arya showed her a sister's love. Careful, loving and gentle. Gradually, she allowed Arya to get rough and use her however she liked. Princesses got what they wanted after all, at least in their older sister's bed. 

A few months later, Dany was seduced, and Sansa invited her in. She was the queen, she got what she wanted, and soon enough, Daenerys was taken into her queen's bed. She was a much gentler lover, though wild in her own right. She happily played with Sansa's arse as well, during sex. 

"FUCK, ARYA! Fuck, I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me you sexy anal slut. I love you so much, Sansa1"

"I love you, my queen! I'm cumming as well!" screamed the silverhead.

"FUCK I LOVE YOU ARYA AND DAENERYS!"

Finally, all three spurted out and sprayed their girl-cum, which Arya and Danerys both lovingly licked up. 

_I live for this. Next time, I'll fuck Yara and Daenerys, then Yara and Danerys, then Yara and Arya. When Margaery gets back from the diplomatic mission to Braavos, I'll fuck her too. And all her handmaidens._

She was the queen. Queens get what they want. 


End file.
